


I Can't Lap Dance

by aos_skimmons



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 09:13:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2382917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aos_skimmons/pseuds/aos_skimmons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye is the owner of the Slingshot, one of Los Angeles most famous strip clubs and Jemma is the head surgeon at UCLA Medical Center. When Jemma is dragged to the Slingshot for a surprise on her birthday it marks the beginning of their slightly complicated relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can't Lap Dance

Jemma fidgeted in her seat, uncomfortable with the situation. She hated surprises and she thought that Fitz, as her best friend, would know that. But clearly he didn’t or she wouldn’t be crammed in the backseat of a taxi with two people on either side of her and a blindfold covering her eyes.

“I really don’t think the blindfold is necessary,” Jemma complained as she began to remove it.

She felt a sting on her hand as it was slapped, “You’re just going to have to deal with it,” Ward told her.

“You know I don’t like surprises.”

“We think you’re gonna like this one,” Triplett said and Jemma could practically hear the smile on his lips.

“I’ll pay you to tell me where we’re going.”

“Nope,” Fitz denied from his place in the passenger seat, “That would ruin the fun.” Jemma sighed loudly and slumped back into her seat, crossing her arms over her chest. “Simmons, it’s your birthday. Just try and enjoy it a little bit.”

“Fine I’ll try, but I’m not promising anything.”

Jemma loved her friends but sometimes she really hated them too. This was a good example of the later. They were all doctors at the same hospital, but Jemma and Fitz met in high school. Over the years they became closer and now it was safe to say they were all Jemma’s best friends.

Ten minutes later they arrived at their destination. Ward guided her out the car, knowing fully that if she tried herself she’d probably fall on her face.

“Can I take this thing off now?”

“Once we’re inside,” Fitz promised.

Suddenly there was an onslaught of loud music on Jemma’s ears. _Were they at a club?_ She felt someone untying the back of the blindfold and when it dropped from her eyes her jaw slacked at what she saw.

“You took me to a strip club?” she exclaimed. _Yeah, this was definitely one of those hate moments._

“Not _a_ strip club, _the_ strip club. We’re at the Slingshot!” Ward announced happily.

“Am I supposed to know what that means?”

“The Slingshot is the best strip club in LA,” Fitz clarified.

“Right,” Jemma drawled.

“Let’s go grab a table,” Triplett said as he moved further into the club.

Jemma’s eyes widened, “We’re staying?!”

“Of course we are. This is your surprise.”

“Couldn’t we have just gone to a normal club?” Jemma groaned.

Fitz turned to her, “No. Now smile and be grateful that your friends brought you here. We’re paying for everything tonight. So just enjoy it a bit, yeah?”

“Oh alright, let’s get a seat then.”

\- - - - - - - - -

Skye sat in her office with her feet propped up on her desk. She was tossing a rubber ball up in the air and bouncing it off the ceiling when her door opened.

“Hey Nat, what’s up?” she asked. She placed the rubber ball back on her desk turning her head to her best friend and the manager of the place.

She had met Natasha Romanoff at the group home she was put in after being kicked out of her third foster home. They had hated each other instantly and were constantly getting in trouble for fighting. Then one day they were forced to share a room. Slowly the stopped fighting and eventually became best friends. They told each other everything now.

And so when Skye decided to open up a strip club, of course she asked her to work with her. It made complete sense. Not to mention Natasha had amazing people skills and could basically convince any man or woman to do anything she wanted if she was given ten minutes to talk to them.

“Just thought I’d come and see how the boss is doing.” She flopped down onto the red sofa across from her desk, her short ginger hair sprawling over the arm.

“I’m good, kind of bored.”

“Then why did you come in?” she laughed, “You know this place can basically run itself.”

“I had nothing else to do, plus it’s my weekly check in day.”

“Ah yes, I forgot.” She hummed, “It’s looking busy out there.”

“It’s always busy out there.” Skye reminded.

She had dropped out of high school when she was sixteen. On her last day of school she had shouted at one of her teachers telling her that school was stupid and she was just going to open a strip club anyway. At the time it had been a joke, just to make her teacher go red, but then she thought about it more and she decided that it wasn’t such a bad idea after all. There would be music, alcohol and half naked girls. All the things she loved the most.

After first opening the doors six years ago the Slingshot quickly began to grow in popularity and was known to be the best strip club in LA. To say Skye was proud of herself was an understatement.

“If you’re so bored, come out there and have a drink with me.”

“We’re both working.”

“You and I know that both of us aren’t working,” Natasha winked.

Skye eventually nodded because in actual fact, Natasha was right. She may be the boss and Natasha may be the manager but their assistant manager Maria Hill was so good that they really weren’t needed and if it were possible to give her a promotion she would but she couldn’t have two managers.

“Ok, lets go. You’re paying.”

Natasha threw her head back and laughed, “Yeah, yeah. Let’s go boss.”

They made their way to the bar and sat at two empty stools. One of the bartenders spotted them and came over immediately.

“What can I get you two beautiful ladies?” Mike asked.

“Peterson, you need to work on your game,” Natasha teased.

He whipped his dishtowel at her and she swatted it away, “I have plenty of game.”

“Just serve us some drinks Mike,” Skye told him.

“Alright, alright. So what would you like?”

Skye shrugged, “Surprise us.”

Mike handed them two drinks in cocktail glasses a few minutes later and Skye took a sip. She was surprised to find she didn’t recognise it. She knew every drink on the menu.

“What is this?” Skye asked, taking another drink.

“It’s something I’m working on,” he told them.

“Well no need to work on it anymore Peterson,” Nat complimented, “This is the stuff.”

“Yeah add it to the menu.”

“Seriously?” he grinned.

“Yeah, call it whatever you want.”

“Awesome. Thank you!”

Skye reached into her pocket and pulled out a $20, “For your troubles.”

He took it, “You didn’t have to do that.”

“I’m the boss, I can do whatever I want,” Skye winked.

He laughed and Natasha joined in too, “Do you want another?”

“Yes!” Natasha answered; she placed her now empty glass on the bar.

“Still working,” Skye reminded her.

“Oh come on, don’t be a bore. Just one more.”

“Fine. One more.”

* * *

“Come on, just one more!” Trip yelled.

Ward downed the last shot and let out a loud groan and a grimace, “Whoo!” he shouted.

“Here Jemma, your turn.” Fitz put a tray of shots in front her, all of them different colours. She had already had a few drinks but she was sober enough to know this wasn’t the best of ideas.

“No, it’s alright.”

He frowned but didn’t push it, instead he gestured to Triplett and Ward all three boys raced to see who could drink the most the fastest. Sometimes, Jemma worried that these people were doctors.

“Oh my god,” Trip said, his eyes fixated on the stage, “Look at that girl. She is smoking.”

Jemma turned and watched as the brunette danced on the silver pole. Money was thrown at her and Jemma could see why.

“Ward you’re drooling,” Jemma told him, she burst out laughing when she frowned and wiped his mouth.

“I was not.”

“I know, but it’s hilarious that you thought you were.”

“Ha ha, you think she’s just as hot as I do.”

“I think she’s very attractive and symmetrical and she obviously has very strong core strength.”

“And you want to pull her into the back room and fuck her ‘till next morning,” Triplett added.

“You’re all pigs.” Jemma told them.

“And drunk,” Ward added.

“And a little bit peckish,” Fitz chimed in. “Oh! You know what we should do? We should buy Jemma a lap dance!”

* * *

Natasha and Skye were on their third drink and Skye promised herself it would be the last one. She swung around in her chair and faced the crowd of very drunk and horny people. There were mostly men like always but there were a few women scattered here and there.

She glanced at the stage and saw Samantha dancing, or as the rest of the people in the room knew her by, Cinnamon.

“Sam’s looking really good tonight,” Nat noticed.

“Yeah, she told me she’s been taking extra lessons.”

“Good for her. I can tell they’re helping, not that she was bad before.” She added. “Oh my god, look at that idiot.”

Skye watched as a very drunk looking man started to try and climb up onto the stage, money in hand. It took about two seconds for one of the bouncers to grab him and pull him back down. The man tried to shove back but failed miserably. She watched as a woman stood up and got the man’s attention, he calmed down a bit then seeming to recognise her.

“Hey that girl’s hot,” Natasha said, “Ooh and so it her friend.”

“Yeah she is,” Skye said quietly, her eyes now trained on the light brown haired woman with rosy cheeks.

“You know, I think I might go and see if everything is alright over there,” she winked as she stood up. Skye’s eyes never left the brunette.  

Skye did shout after her though, “You know the policy!”

No sleeping with clients. Or employees for that matter.

“Yeah I remember!” she yelled back but Skye could tell she didn’t really care.

She shook her head with a chuckle and spun back around. She downed the rest of her drink then pushed the glass away from her. Mike came back over.

“Another?”

“Not for me,” she waved her hand, “A glass of water would be good though and maybe send one over to that guy who just tried to get on stage.”

“Gotcha boss.”

\- - - - - - - - -

Jemma felt Fitz slap her arm and she recoiled at the hit. She scowled at him but he just looked at her with excited eyes.

“What the hell Fitz!”

“Look that that woman walking over to us,” he said.

She saw the red head making their way towards the table, swinging her hips as she did so.

“So?”

“So she’s hot.” He whispered.

The red head walked the last few meters to where they were sat. Fitz squeezed her arm so tight she thought it was going to fall off and she struggled not to look like she was in pain.

“Well hello boys,” she purred, her voice soft and sultry, “and lady,” she winked.

“Hey,” Triplett grinned at her goofily.

“Hi. I’m Natasha and the manager of this place,” she said and their faces dropped. _Was she kicking them out because of Ward?_

“We’re sorry about our friend, he got a little excited.” Triplett explained quickly.

“Don’t worry about that. He didn’t do any harm.”

“Oh thank god,” Jemma sighed.

Just then a waiter came over and placed a glass on the table, “For the gentleman,” he said nodding towards Ward who was staring at the stage again.

“We didn’t order this.” Jemma said.

“Its just water,” he told her, “Compliments of the boss. She said she thought he needed it.”

Jemma widened her eyes with surprise, “That was very sweet, tell him thank you from us.”

“Her.” Natasha corrected.

“Huh?”

“The owner is a woman.” She clarified.

“My apologies,” Jemma said.

“It’s no problem,” she smiled, “I just wanted to check and see if you guys were alright. Especially him, he looks like he’s had a few.” She nodded to Ward.

“He drank like ten shots in a row just to prove he could,” Fitz explained.

“Ah that makes sense now,” she chuckled a throaty laugh and Jemma swore Trip was going to faint, “So are you guys having a good time?”

“Yeah,” Fitz nodded vigorously, “It’s actually Jemma’s birthday,” he said patting her knee.

“Happy birthday! You should have said. Here we give free lap dances to birthday girls.”

“We were just saying Jemma should get one.”

“Choose your dancer and I’ll send her over.” She gave them a small wave before walking away.

Fitz asked, “So who do you want?”

“I don’t want a lap dance.”

Trip threw his hands up in the air. “Oh come on, you have to! Plus it’s free.”

Fitz nodded, “We’ll choose for you.”

“How about-“

“Hey,” Ward slurred, “Was someone just here?” All three of them cracked up laughing. 

* * *

The next day when Jemma woke up her head was throbbing and her whole body felt dirty. She climbed out of her bed and stumbled into her bathroom. She took two paracetamol before dragging herself into the shower.

She stayed in there for half an hour and when she stepped out she felt marginally better. She thanked god that she had this weekend off because she did not feel up to going into work. When she left her room she found Ward in her hallway lying next to the wall and hugging a picture of her parents. She snorted into her hand as not to wake him up, although she had a feeling she could clash symbols and he would still be out of it.

A moment later she found Fitz lying on her sofa only in his underwear. Trip was nowhere to be found but when she went into the kitchen she realised why. He was already up and ready. Food was out on the table and he was just finishing cooking some bacon.

“What’s all this?” She asked.

“I woke up an hour ago so I went out and bought us some breakfast.”

“No headache?”

“I did when I first woke up but then I stole some of your medicine and I’m all good now.”

“Good, I’m surprised though, you drank like a sailor. Oh my god, you made your pancakes,” Jemma exclaimed happily, completely distracted by the sight. She plucked one off the stack and started nibbling on it.

“I did. I thought this could be a birthday breakfast, since we didn’t throw you one yesterday.”

“You’re so sweet.”

“I know,” he grinned.

“And modest too.”

“Do you want to wake up the boys or can I?” Triplett asked once he and placed a plate of bacon on her kitchen table.

“You know what, you can. You deserve it for cooking us breakfast.”

“Thank you!”

Triplett ran out the room eagerly. Jemma heard Triplett slam two books together then a loud groan from Fitz. She laughed as he swore. A second later Trip ran back in and grabbed a glass of water. He smirked at her.

“You better clean up after.”

“Of course!” Trip left the room and not a moment later she heard Ward started spluttering.

“What the hell dude!” he yelled, followed by a groan that was even louder than Fitz’s.

Trip wandered back in a satisfied smile on his lips. He sat down at the table and began forking food onto his plate. Jemma followed suit. She had just taken her first bite when the door to the kitchen swung open and a now dressed Fitz and a wet Ward walked in.

As they took their seats Jemma and Triplett held in their laughter.

“Yes, very funny,” Fitz said as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

“Was the water really necessary?”

“I think so.”

Before any arguments could start Jemma cut in, “So how was everyone’s nights? Well not you Ward, I’m sure you can’t remember a thing.”

“Ha ha.”

“How much _can_ you remember?”

He paused and thought for a moment, “I think it was around the eighth shot?”

“You will be glad to know that you tried to climb on the stage and grope one of the strippers.”

“I did that?” he moaned.

Trip nodded, “Yeah and then later you threw up out of the taxi window.”

“Ugh. What else happened? Fill me in. And sorry for getting so drunk Jem.”

She shrugged, “It’s fine. It was actually pretty hilarious.”

“Thanks.” He smiled at her and she patted his arm, “So fill me in guys.”

So they did. They told him how he managed to drink the ten shots. How the really hot manager came over to them. How Jemma got a free lap dance. She blushed at that one. How then everyone else had a lap dance including Ward who was disappointed he couldn’t remember it. How Trip swore he almost got the number of one of the dancers. How Fitz accidently spilled an entire drink over the waitress then tried to clean her up. Fitz defended himself by reminding them how drunk they had been at that point. And finally how on the ride back to Jemma’s apartment Ward had tried to chat up the taxi driver and then proceeded to vomit out the window.

“So all in all it was a pretty good night,” Triplett concluded.

“I for one am never going back to a strip club.” Jemma announced.

“What why?” Ward said.

She raised one eyebrow, “Last night was fun, but I just don’t enjoy places like that. I think one time is enough for me. Those places just make me feel dirty.”

“Fair enough,” he shrugged. “We’ll go to a good old fashioned club for the next birthday.”

“That’s all I ask.”

* * *

Skye bit into her bagel as she flicked through the channels on the TV with the other hand. Her legs were resting on Natasha’s lap, who was also chewing on her breakfast.

“What are we doing today?” Natasha asked.

“I was thinking we go the beach? It’s perfect weather. Plus you could really use a tan.”

“Excuse you, my skin looks fantastic.”

“Uh huh. So the beach?”

“Sounds good, I want to wear my new bikini.”

“The black one?”

“Yeah.”

“Oh you look hot in that.”

She smirked, “I know.” Suddenly Skye started giggling.

“What?”

“I was just thinking of that guy last night, that tried to get on the stage.”

“He was hot,” Natasha told her, “Even better up close. He was wasted though, I doubt he’ll remember a thing.”

“Good thing, or you probably would’ve gotten his number.”

“How is that bad again?”

“The policy?”

“But you didn’t see his arms Skye!” she exclaimed.

“I’m sure he had great arms.”

“Well I’m sorry if your Sapphic ways stop you appreciating nice man arms.”

Skye barked a laugh, “Yeah that’s it.”

“Oh! I know what it is. You weren’t even looking at him, you were looking at his friend. Even though it’s against the policy.” She sang.

“I wasn’t.” she denied, “And looking isn’t against the policy.”

“Ha, I knew it.”

Skye sighed, “Ok, so I was looking. She was hot.”

“She was and I happen to know her name.”

“You do?” Skye asked maybe too quickly. Nat smirked. “I mean…you do? That’s cool.” She said overly nonchalant.

“You know the policy is stupid right? It means you’ve lost like half of LA’s population.”

“Not that many people come in.”

“Yeah they do. You know it, and don’t tell me you haven’t broken it before.”

“I haven’t,” she told Natasha honestly.

“Really?” Natasha asked unbelievingly.

“Yeah, seriously.”

“Oh.”

“Oh my god! You have?!”

“Of course I have, Skye. It’s a stupid rule. Why do you think Tom quit?” she quirked an eyebrow.

“Ugh,” Skye rest her head on the back of the sofa. “What even is the point?”

“There is none?”

Skye’s eyes narrowed, “Just go change into your bikini.”

* * *

It had been a month since Jemma’s birthday party and nothing had changed in her life, other than the fact that her fridge was extremely low on any kind of food at all at the moment. Work had be extremely busy as usual, being the head surgeon meant it was kind of always like that, so she hadn’t had time to go out grocery shopping in two weeks.

Which was why she was walking through the isles of Whole Foods filling up the cart she was pushing in front of her. She had just reached the end of the isle when her cart suddenly crashed into someone else’s coming from the left.

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t see you there,” Jemma apologised.

Skye’s eyes widened when she saw who hit her cart. It was the girl from the strip club last month. Jemma. She finally managed to weasel the name out of Nat at the beach when she was distracted by ice cream.

“It’s completely fine. I didn’t see you either so I think we’re even.”

“I’m still sorry. I hope your groceries are alright.”

“My cookie dough and Cheetos’s are fine. I’m just worried about your... carrots, wholegrain pasta and celery?” She listed the first three things she saw. “Oh my god, you're a healthy eater. Now I feel like an unhealthy teenager,” Skye laughed and Jemma did too.

“Well if I had your body I’d eat whatever I wanted too,” as soon as those words were out of Jemma’s mouth she wanted to take them back. Her cheeks tinged pink.

Skye chuckled; Jemma was cute, “Thanks. You know what, you’ve just convinced me to eat more healthily.”

“How did that convince you?” Jemma laughed.

Skye shrugged, “It just did.”

“Well I’m about to head over to the fresh meat section if you want to join me?”

Skye held in her smile, “I think I will. I’m Skye by the way.”

“Jemma.”

Out of the corner of her eye Jemma glanced at Skye. She was gorgeous, not to mention funny, she already laughed twice and they just met a few minutes ago.

They reached the counter and Skye gestured for Jemma to go first. She asked for three chicken breasts and a steak that she would freeze for later.

“Having a party?” Skye asked.

“No, just some friends over later tonight. I promised I’d cook for them.” Unfortunately Ward had the night shift so he wouldn’t be joining them.

“That’s sweet.”

“Yeah, it’s actually this thing we do, every month someone else cooks at their place.”

“Damn the only tradition I have with my friends is whenever one of us is drunk we draw on their face.”

Jemma chuckled, “I think we’ve done that a few times too. What are you getting?”

“Oh, hmm…” Skye scanned the food available, “I’ll have two beef burgers please.” Jemma smirked. “What are you smiling at?”

“Burgers aren’t exactly healthy.”

“Hey,” Skye waved her finger, “You’re the one who said I had the banging body.”

Jemma blushed again, “I don’t think that’s exactly what I said…”

Skye shrugged indifferently, “I’m going to pretend that’s what you said to make myself feel nice.”

“You do that.” Skye took the burgers that were handed to her; she thanked him and then placed them in her cart. “I guess this is where we part ways,” Jemma stated, they really had no other reason to spend time together anymore.

“I guess it is.” Skye agreed. “Maybe you’ll crash into my cart another time and you can take me veggie shopping.”

“Maybe I will.” Jemma said with a final smile, she felt oddly sad about having to walk away. She pushed her cart towards wine section of the supermarket.

“Wait!” Skye called after her. She rushed over, her cart rattling along with her.

“Yes?”

Screw the policy. “This may sound incredibly lame. Like month old left out in the sun cheesy-“

“If you want to sound cheesy, I don’t think that’s the way to start.”

“You know what I mean. As I was saying, I don’t want to leave seeing you again up to chance. You seem really fun and nice for a person who hit me with a cart to say hello. Do you think you’d like to grab a coffee sometime?”

Jemma beamed, “I would love too.”

“Oh thank god,” Skye sighed, “I didn’t know how that was gonna play out.”

“Just give me your number Skye.” They swapped phones and exchanged numbers. “I’ll text you.”

“I’ll text back.” Jemma laughed and Skye wanted to punch herself in the face. She knew she was weird and a little lame sometimes but not that lame.

* * *

“You’re smiling.” Natasha stated.

They were in her office sitting on the sofa. Half empty jalapeno popper boxes were scattered on the table in front of them.

“Aren’t I allowed to smile? We were just talking about that time you peed your pants in public. I think smiling is normal.”

She bit into a jalapeno popper, “Yes you are. But not like that.”

“What’s that supposed to mean? How is this smile any different anyway?”

“Just tell me who it is.”

“There’s no one to tell you about.”

“Sure. Sure.”

“Don’t talk to me like that. I’m telling the truth. Who is she?”

“No you’re not.”

Skye sighed, “Fine. There was someone.”

“Yes! I’m always right about these things, you know.”

“Do you remember like a month ago this group of people came in and that guy tried to climb on the stage?”

“Hot arm guy, of course.” She nodded seriously.

“Well that girl she was with-“

“Oh my god, you broke the policy. Everyone! Skye broke the policy!” Natasha yelled.

Skye whacked her with the cushion, “Shut up! And technically I didn’t…yet. We kind of ended up meeting at the Whole Foods yesterday and we exchanged numbers.”

“What’s she like?”

“Well she was really nice after she hit my cart with hers and then she did this really cute blush when she accidently called me hot. I don’t really know much about her yet. But I think I want too.”

“Look who’s putting on their big girl pants.”

“I’m 25?”

“I know, you’re so old.”

“You’re a year younger than me.”

“Exactly and that counts. Have you texted her yet?”

“No?”

“Why?”

“I’m scared.”

Natasha rolled her eyes. “Ok let me get this straight. You are the owner of a big time strip club, you’re constantly surrounded by half naked women, you have to interact with tons of people all the time but you’re scared to call a girl that you met a supermarket?”

“That about sums it up. Besides just because I own a strip club doesn’t mean I’m a massive player,” she faked coughed into her hand, “Like you.”

“I am not.”

“Every week I’m showing a different man out the door because you run away from your own apartment and leave me with the clean up.”

“Uhh…that’s because…ok fine, whatever. We’re not talking about me right now. Give me your phone.” She held her hand out.

“No.” Skye grabbed it from the table and clutched it to her chest.

“Give it too me.” Natasha tried to pry it out of her hands.

“No! Get off me, you’re so heavy.”

“Text her or give me the phone.”

“Fine! Just get off!” Natasha grinned triumphantly as she squirmed off of Skye, she pressed her hand on Skye’s stomach just for fun.

“Oomf,” Skye rubbed her stomach, “Bitch.”

“What are you going to say?”

“But what if I seem desperate? I only saw her yesterday.”

“Get your head out of your ass, this isn’t some romantic movie. Just text the woman.”

“Ok, ok, but you have to leave. You’re distracting.”

“I’m going,” Natasha stood up and smoothed her dress back down, “but I’m coming back in ten minutes and if you haven’t sent a text then I’m going to come into your room tonight and put your hand in warm water.”

Skye called after her, “We’re not fifteen you idiot!” but Natasha just flipped her off.

_Here goes nothing._

* * *

The break room of the hospital was relatively empty. But then again it usually was at night. She had just finished a minor operation to fix someone’s shoulder; it took longer than expected however so now she was on a small break.

“There you are,” Fitz said, walking in.

Jemma put her tea down on the counter, “Am I needed?”

“Oh no, nothing like that.” He assured, “Trip told me about you meeting someone, why wasn’t I told this?”

“Because I met her yesterday and we’ve both been working non stop?”

“Minor details. So tell me what happened.”

Jemma retold yesterday’s events and when he finished he was smiling happily. It was actually kind of creepy.

“What’s that look for?”

“After your break up with Sarah I didn’t know how long it would take you to start dating again, and now you finally are. I’m happy for you.”

“Woah Fitz, I haven’t even text her yet.”

“No not-“ Just then her phone buzzed. It was Skye.

“Who’s that?” Fitz asked.

“Uhh, it’s Skye.”

“It’s fate.” He stated.

Jemma rolled her eyes, “You don’t believe in that stuff.”

“It was for effect, do you have to ruin everything for me?”

Jemma rolled her eyes and smiled, “Apparently.”

“What does it say?”

Read over the message before relaying it to Fitz, “It says…Have you hit any more people with carts yet?” she smiled.

“What are you going to say?”

“Go away Fitz! We’re not in high school anymore.”

“Fine, I’m leaving. I’m just looking out for my best friend.”

Jemma sighed with relief when Fitz left. For a guy, he sure did act like a girl sometimes. She started typing on her phone and she couldn’t stop the small smile that ghosted her lips.

* * *

Skye came to the coffee shop early. She was little nervous and wanted some time to prepare herself. She looked down at her outfit, was she too casual? She rolled her eyes at herself, she was over analysing everything.

She went inside and was surprised when she saw Jemma already sitting at one of the tables. Skye went over. So much for time to prepare.

“I see you had the same idea as I did,” Jemma laughed as she stood up. They hugged in greeting and sat back down across from each other.

“Yeah. You look great by the way.”

“Thank you. So do you.”

“Do you want a drink? My treat.” Skye said.

“Are you sure?”

“Of course. Tell me what you’d like and I’ll go and grab it.”

“A vanilla cooler please.”

“Coming right up.”

Skye came back a few minutes later two vanilla coolers in hand. She placed one in front of Jemma then took a sip of hers as she sat down.

“Thanks.”

“I’m not gonna lie. I was pretty nervous coming here,” Skye admitted.

“Really? Me too. I can’t imagine you ever being nervous, you seem so confident.”

“I am more than I seem,” she said in a mysterious voice, “And also apparently really weird when I’m worried.”

Jemma laughed, “Don’t worry. It’s nice that you’re not trying to be someone you're not. I like it.”

“Well good because I’m told I do not have a filter.”

“That’s not always a bad thing.”

“Thanks. I hope you found this place alright. I know it’s small.”

Jemma took another sip of her drink; “It was alright, I think I have a good sense of direction but you wouldn’t believe the amount of pressure I got from my friends before I came here.”

“Really, what did they do?”

“See this outfit. I didn’t choose it.”

Skye laughed, “Well they chose very well.”

“You wouldn’t think three guys would have good women’s fashion sense but I was wrong.”

“You definitely were.” Jemma blushed under Skye’s staring and she felt like she was a teenager again on her first date.

“They were actually a big help, after I got back from the hospital I didn’t have much time to choose so-“

“Woah, the hospital? Are you ok?” Skye asked her eyes full of concern.

Jemma felt warm at the thought, “You have nothing to worry about, I work there.”

“You’re a doctor?” Skye asked.

Jemma nodded, “Yes, head surgeon at UCLA Medical Center.”

Skye nodded slowly. “Oh. And your friends, they’re doctors too?”

“Yep.”

“That’s great!” Skye said maybe a little to enthusiastically, “I bet you all feel pretty safe when you’re around each other.” She cringed at how awkward she sounded.

And even though Skye could hear in Jemma’s voice she wasn’t bragging, merely stating a fact, Skye still felt like she was inferior some how. She didn’t understand this feeling. She never felt ashamed of what she had achieved. She was proud of her business, even if that business was a strip club.

“What do you do?” Jemma asked curiously.

But that pride didn’t stop her from saying, “Oh I’m…a teacher. I teach pre-school kids.” _Why did she lie?!_

“That’s so amazing! I love kids, I bet they’re all adorable.”

“Uh yep they are, super cute and squishy and stuff. Anyway, what’s your favourite type of pumpkin?”

_What?!_

* * *

Skye was pacing back and forth in her living room. The TV was on mute so all she could hear was the sound of her footsteps. Just then the front door opened.

“I bring donuts!” Natasha exclaimed, “Oh no, what’s wrong?”

“I did a bad thing, a very bad thing Nat.”

“Can donuts with chocolate glaze and sprinkles fix it?” she asked holding the pink box open.

“Not this time Nat.” Natasha shut the lid and threw it on the table.

“Oh god what did you do? Because if you killed someone I told you I wasn’t going to help you hide the body.”

“This is no times for jokes!” Skye shouted.

Natasha looked down, “Right sorry.”

“I lied to Jemma and it was only our first date!”

Natasha’s eyebrows scrunched together. “What did you lie about?”

“My job.”

“You love your job.”

“I know I do and that’s why it’s bad!” she collapsed onto the sofa face down.

“Lying is also bad.” Natasha reminded.

“I know. I’m a bad person. I don’t deserve donuts.” She whined into the cushion.

Natasha sat down on the coffee table, she rubbed Skye’s back, “Yes you do. You deserve donuts. Now, why did you lie?”

“She’s a doctor. The head surgeon at the UCLA Medical Center. That’s like one of the top hospital in LA! And I own a petty strip club.”

“Ok one, I think it is the top hospital.” Skye turned her head and glared at her, “Right sorry not helping. And two the Slingshot is not petty.”

“None of what you just said was helpful to me at all.”

“You could always just tell her the truth. I’m sure she would understand if you explained to her.”

“All her friends are doctors too. All of them. I dropped out of high school!”

“Wait.”

“What?”

“Are you saying that strip club climb up on stage guy is a doctor? That is so hot,” she murmured.

Skye snapped her fingers, “Excuse me. Horrible situation here.” She pointed at herself.

“I’m sorry, but you kind of brought it on yourself.”

“That is terrible advice. Terrible!”

“I’m sorry. How about…keeping going on with the lie?”

If it were possible Natasha thought her head would explode by how intense Skye’s glare was. She slowly reached across and grabbed the box of donuts.

“Want one?” she asked pouting her lips and widening her eyes.

“That may work on every guy the street but I’m immune.” Skye told her, “And yes I would like a donut but I’m still mad that you’re not taking this seriously and helping me.”

“Ok. I’m sorry. I’m listening now. I’m sure we can figure out something.”

They didn’t.

* * *

 

Jemma was grinning like an idiot when she reached Fitz’s apartment, she promised she would visit him and the boys after her date so she could tell them about it. As soon as she opened the door there was an ambush of questions. She couldn’t decipher one from the other.

“Gentlemen, let’s just sit down first shall we?”

They moved over to the sofa as soon as her butt hit the cushion all three of them looked at her expectantly.

“It was lovely.” Jemma admitted. She laughed when they cheered.

“That’s great!” Fitz told her.

“When are you seeing each other again?” Ward asked.

“Thank you, you boys are very sweet. We’re going to dinner next week.”

“So you like her?” Trip asked for confirmation.

Jemma nodded slightly shyly, “Yeah, I think I do.”

* * *

Five months later they were talking every day on the phone and not going a week without seeing each other. Skye had been introduced to Ward, Triplett and Fitz and Jemma had been introduced to Natasha. Skye had found it hilarious that they all went by their last names but Jemma told her it was a doctor thing.

And four months in and Skye still hadn’t told Jemma that she wasn’t a pre-school teacher. She kept making up knew stories about imaginary children that she didn’t teach instead of telling her the truth and it was killing her.

But she had had enough. If she wanted their relationship to move further she couldn’t keep lying. She just hoped Jemma wouldn’t break up with her.

Skye knocked on the door of Jemma’s apartment. It opened a minute later and Skye was surprised to find Fitz on the other side instead of her girlfriend.

“It that for me?” Fitz joked motioning to the rose in her hand.

“Oh hey Leopold.” Skye smirked.

Fitz glowered, “When did Simmons tell you?”

“Yesterday.”

“She’s gonna pay for that.”

“So can I come in or are we just going to stand out here?”

“Oh right, of course. I’m just leaving now actually, Jemma’s in the shower but I’m sure she’ll be out soon. Have a good dinner.”

“Later Leopold!”

Fitz’s response was to slam the door. Skye chuckled. She wandered around Jemma’s spacious living room, twirling the rose in her fingers and poking the thorns with her thumb.

Skye heard the water turn off. She quickly snuck into Jemma’s room and lay down on the bed. She heard Jemma squeak when she saw her lying there.

“I thought I heard the door go.” Jemma said.

“Actually that was Fitz when he left.”

Jemma began changing and Skye didn’t even bother to hide her staring. “Why was it so loud?”

“I called him Leopold.”

“You said you wouldn’t tease him about it.” Jemma reminded.

“I’m sorry. It was too easy though.”

Jemma tugged on a large jumper not bothering with a bra and slipped on some shorts. “You’re so mean to him sometimes.”

“That’s just our relationship Jem, we love to hate each other.”

Jemma crawled over the bed and pulled Skye in for a kiss. Skye ran her hands up and down Jemma’s back underneath her jumper. “Did you bring that flower for me?”

“No…I thought I’d buy a flower, bring it to your apartment. Show it to you then throw it away.”

“Your sarcasm is uncanny.”

“I’m going to take that as a compliment. So what’s for dinner?” Skye asked.

Jemma stood up and Skye followed. “So that’s what you came here for, the food not the company,” Jemma joked. She led them to the kitchen.

“Hey, I brought you a flower.”

“Oh that’s true how could I forget!” Jemma exclaimed sarcastically.

Skye laughed, “You know, since we started dating I swear you’ve slowly been getting more sarcastic.” She kissed Jemma’s cheek.

“You just rub off of me I guess,” Jemma shrugged.

“Yes,” Skye smirked, “Yes I do.”

“Ew, you’re disgusting.”

“Well I’m not lying that’s for sure.” Skye inwardly cursed at herself for her choice of wording.

“We’re having pizza for dinner, I hope that’s alright.”

“Yeah, it’s perfect Jem.” Skye told her.

Jemma sensed something was off, “What’s wrong Skye?”

 _Now or never._ “You’re going to hate me Jemma.” Skye warned her.

“I could never hate you Skye.”

“When we first started dating…I may have lied to you…”

“You what?” Jemma stopped what she was doing and turned to Skye who had a guilt-ridden expression.

“I lied.”

“About what?” Jemma asked. She walked over to where Skye had leaned herself against the kitchen table.

“I just want you to know I didn’t want to lie. I was embarrassed and now…”

“Just tell me Skye.”

“I’m not a pre-school teacher.” She blurted.

Jemma frowned, “You lied about your job?”

Skye sighed and ran a hand through her hair. “Yes. It’s just when you told me about your job, I got insecure. I’m usually not like that. I actually love my job. I’m just…I’m sorry.”

“Well what do you do then?”

“Do you remember how you told me the story of your birthday at the strip club?”

“Yes?”

“That was the first night I saw you. I was at the bar and I noticed you when I saw Ward try and climb on the stage. I thought you were stunning then and when you crashed into me at Whole Foods it was the best moment of my life because I thought about you constantly for the entire month in between.”

“So you’re a bar tender. I don’t care what your job is Skye. Surely you know me enough by now that I don’t judge on other people’s occupations.”

Skye had to admit that was true. Jemma was one of the kindest people she’s ever met and she has never seen someone be so polite to people like waiters and taxi drivers before Jemma.

“Not quite. I’m the owner. I own the Slingshot.” Jemma didn’t say anything, “Oh god, you hate me now. Not only did I lie to you now you think I have some sleazy job. Please don’t break up with me Jemma.”

Was she being pathetic? Yes. Did she care? No.

“You know…”

“Yes?” Skye closed her eyes, expecting the worst.

“The guys are going to be regulars at the Slingshot now and they’ll probably expect free stuff.”

Skye edged her eyes open, “You’re not mad?” she said hopefully.

Jemma sighed, “I’m upset.”

Skye deflated, “You have every right to be.”

“I’m upset because you didn’t trust me enough to tell me and also because you lied. You told me you were a pre-school teacher on our first date Skye. You’ve been lying to me from the beginning.”

“I know, and I feel so crappy about it. What can I do?”

“There’s nothing you can do. It will just take time for me to forgive you.”

“Are you breaking up with me?”

Jemma shook her head, “No. When I think about it, I understand why you lied, if you felt insecure. But a lie is a lie.” She shrugged.

“You’re the best, Jemma.” Skye pecked Jemma’s lips. “Say anything and I’ll do it. I just want to make this up to you.”

“I’ll think of something. Now lets get these pizzas in the oven. You’re probably starving.”

* * *

Jemma sat around a table with Ward, Triplett and Fitz. They were out for dinner at their favourite local restaurant.

“So she lied to you?” Fitz said, “I’m so sorry.”

“That sucks man.” Triplett shook his head.

“What did she lie about?” Ward asked.

Jemma looked at each of them singly before answering, “I actually think you’re going to like this.”

“We’re going to like that she lied to you?” Fitz said.

“Yeah, whatever it is I really doubt that,” Ward scoffed.

“Try me.”

Jemma shrugged, “Ok…um Skye is the owner of the Slingshot. She’s not a pre-school teacher.”

“Ok, no seriously what’s the lie?” Fitz asked.

“I’m telling you guys the truth. She’s the owner.”

Simultaneously all their jaws dropped and Jemma chuckled. She watched them blink like goldfish. She wondered if Ward was still breathing.

“Still not happy about it?” Jemma asked.

They all shrugged murmuring no’s and of course not’s. Jemma sucked her lips into her mouths at their behaviour.

“It’s ok, feel free to be happy.” Jemma nodded at them and then suddenly they started talking excitedly amongst themselves.

“Do you know what this means,” Triplett said, leaning forwards, “Skye can hook us up with all her hot stripper friends.”

“For some reason I really doubt she would do that.”

“Why we’re all catches. Plus we’re doctors. Everyone loves doctors.”

“Not why they say that they don’t.” Jemma responded.

“But seriously Simmons,” Ward said, he swung his arm around her shoulders, “Are you ok? I mean she still lied to you. That must leave a mark.”

“Yeah. I think I am. I haven’t forgiven her though.”

“Good. Leave her squirming for a while.”

* * *

Jemma let Skye squirm for three and a half weeks. Over those three and a half weeks Skye was the perfect girlfriend. More than the perfect girlfriend actually. Once she even stopped by the hospital with some lunch on a particularly long shift and another time she made her breakfast in bed.

Now they were out on another one of Skye’s apology events. Owning the strip club had earned Skye a lot of friends and some in very high places. Literally. So when Skye called up one of these friends they were very happy to go along with what she asked.

That was how they ended up on top of one of LA’s buildings drinking champagne and eating strawberries. They stood near the edge of the building, their arms leaning on the edge of the wall.

They were telling each other funny stories about their day, something they did every time they saw each other.

“It was so funny. I got woken up at like six this morning by a loud crash. So I go out to investigate but was just Nat and this guy. I can’t remember his name it was something weird like Steve or whatever.” Jemma chuckled. _Steve wasn’t a weird name_. “Anyway, both of them are just coming in the door still completely smashed. They’re basically chewing each others faces,” Jemma cringed that image, “They take a step in the door and Nat just passes out, out of nowhere.

“Then, I’m just gonna call him Steve, Steve catches her right before she hits floor and he looks around all worried because he has no idea what to do. Keep in mind that I was standing there for all of this and not once did either of them see me. He drags, not carries, drags her over to the sofa and lifts her onto it. I thought he was going to leave, but no. He climbs on top of her and falls asleep. Nat probably woke of with entire body pins and needles.”

Jemma was giggling by the time the story ended. Although she did feel a little sorry for Natasha. Skye had fallen asleep on her arm on multiple occasions and that was painful enough. She couldn’t imagine having a grown man asleep on top of her.

“Poor Nat.”

Skye shrugged, “She deserves it for still being drunk at six in the morning.”

“You are such a good best friend to her.” Jemma said sarcastically.

“I like to think so.”

“I forgive you. Just so you know.” Jemma said softly. It was random but Skye knew exactly what she was talking about.

Skye smiled, “You do?”

“Yes. If I’m honest I forgave you the next day but you deserved to suffer a little bit.”

“I did deserved it.”

“Let’s make a toast-“

“Not so fast.” Jemma interrupted.

Skye spoke slowly, “What…?” 

“Do you remember three and a half weeks ago you said to me and I quote ‘Say anything and I’ll do it’?”

“I remember.” Skye was beginning to get nervous, she put her glass down on wall.

 “It’s time to pay up.”

“What do you want?” Skye asked, she wrapped on arm around Jemma’s waist and the other grasped onto the collar of Jemma’s leather jacket. She pressed her lips to Jemma’s neck and nibbled on her chin.

“You’re actually kind of close.” Jemma told her.

“I am?” Skye asked her voice sultry.

Jemma chuckled and pushed Skye away but only slightly. “Not that.” Skye pouted. “I want you to give me…a lap dance.”

Skye’s eyes bugged out her head, “A lap dance?”

“Yep, right here.” She gestured around her.

“I’ve never given a lap dance before.”

“You own a strip club.”

“I don’t dance at it!” Skye defended. “I’ll trade you sex.”

Jemma laughed, “As tempting and romantic as you make that sound. Nope. A lap dance.”

Jemma scanned her eyes around the roof. She walked over to a metal box and sat down on it. She gestured for Skye to follow with her finger. Skye stalked towards her. She grabbed Jemma’s face between her hands and kissed her hard. Jemma moaned into the kiss. Skye straddled Jemma’s lap. She started to tug Jemma’s jacket off but then Jemma pulled away. Skye moved her lips to her neck and sucked.

“Skye. I know what you’re doing.” Jemma breathed.

Skye cursed, “Damn it.” She tore her lips from Jemma’s neck.

“If you really don’t want to do it you don’t have too. I just assumed you wouldn’t mind.”

“No. You know what Jem. I told you I’d do anything. And I won’t break that promise.” Jemma felt her lips turn up with excitement and anticipation.

Skye grabbed her phone out of her pocket and started up some music. She placed it on the box next to Jemma. “Sit back and relax Jem. You’re gonna love this.”

 

 

 

 


End file.
